Shinigami Men Association and the Recruit
by FrostyDew
Summary: Shinigami Men's Association needs a new person. Someone who has man's pride and who can face Shinigami Women's Association without fear. And they may have found just the person. . .


**Author's note: Another story! Please, enjoy and review so I can know your opinion and won't delete this story. Constuctive criticism is greatly appreciated :)**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, you wouldn't see cool characters like Toshiro Hitsugaya since I suck at making up original characters that have a unique personality.**

The Shinigami Men's Association (SMA), after much debate, decided to try and recruit Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Why would they recruit him, when he's a kid and hasn't even hit puberty?

Some members did disagree, but Captain Ukitake and Hisagi managed to convince them that recruiting him would be a smart thing to do. Ukitake, because he wanted Hitsugaya to become more involved with the community instead of working away at his paperwork 24/7. Hisagi, because he wanted to gain the grace of the boss of his possible girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

They argued that though Hitsugaya was young, he was still a male and a tough one at that. Another captain in SMA could also help them gain face in front of Shinigami Women's Association (SWA). Ukitake offered that Hitsugaya could be a good example for other men to follow. So it was, with the two confident member and the other persuaded members, that they went to recruit Hitsugaya.

The first thing they did was ask Hitsugaya straight on, of course. Asking possible recruits any other way would be not really recruiting.

"Would you like to join the manly Shinigami Men's Association?" Iba requested bluntly.

Hitsugaya didn't expect that question right after being greeted in the hall by Lieutenant Iba. He was caught off guard, but only for a few seconds.

"No, thanks." Hitsugaya responded dismissive. Accepting Iba's speechlessness as a response, Hitsugaya continued to his office.

After a few long minutes, Iba finally spoke, with Hitsugaya long gone. ". . . .this is harder than we expected... But we won't give up! To give up is to ignore our pride, and we manly men have to have our pride!"

An unseated officer that walked by asked, "Uh, who are you talking to, Lieutenant Iba?"

"None of your business!" Iba snapped and strided away to call another meeting with the SMA.

After debating, it was decided that Hisagi, Kira, and Ukitake would try again to persuade Hitsugaya, with offers.

Ukitake went first, by pointing out that Hitsugaya doesn't have fun enough, so he should join an activity.

"Shinigami Men's Association could be one such example, Ukitake said, "and there's plenty of funny stuff happening around. It would be good for a young fellow like you to join!" He finished with a smile.

". . . ." Hitsugaya stared in silence. He was certain now, that SMA was trying to recruit him. While it was true that he didn't socialize often enough, and that joining an activity or club would help, he wouldn't pick SMA, even if it was the last club. The men there are just trying to act tough, because they are too easily hurt by any remark at their . . .ahem, untoughness, for lack of better word. Plus, though he liked Ukitake's friendly personality, he had to rein in his temper each time Ukitake gave him candy. If they were both in SMA. . . .Hitsugaya would only have more bad days in Seireitei.

". .Thanks for your offer, Ukitake, but I think I'd rather join another club. ." Hitsugaya turned down his offer gingerly.

"No way another club is more manly than Shinigami Men's Association! If you want to be manly, you have to join the SMA!" Hisagi intercepted.

Yeah, right, if manly also means stupid and childish, Hitsugaya thought.

Hisagi continued, "if you join, we'll give you a pair of free sunglasses from one of the best glasses company, Silver Dragonfly!"

"No, thank you. I don't need sunglasses," Hitsugaya deadpanned.

"B-but, if you join we'll also publish pictures of you." Kira suggested quietly.

Pictures? Why would he want pictures published? Hitsugaya has enough fangirls in Seireitei as it is. His mind was only more firmly set when Kira showed him a small example of SMA's picture for him.

It was a body of a bodybuilder, without a shirt, and it looked like Hitsugaya's face was cut and pasted on top of the bodybuilder's face. Making Hitsugaya look like a bodybuilder with mismatched face and body.

"Though one of us did vote no on this because he said it doesn't suit your personality, we mostly agreed that this picture shows off your manliness," Hisagi added.

Hitsugaya could tell which one it was, with the sudden frown on Ukitake's face.

"I won't join SMA," Hitsugaya stated. "I would appreciate it if you all would leave me alone so I can finish the paperwork before tomorrow."

The trio left, disappointed that Hitsugaya had refused, Ukitake not as much as Hisagi and Kira. Now they would be left to the doom of Nanao Ise and SWA. Why is it that manly captains like Byakuya and Hitsugaya refuse to join the manly Shinigami Men's Association? They are a perfect example of manly men, right? Right?

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
